Missing scenes for Speaking of Baggage
by socialfirefighter
Summary: A collection of missing scenes from Speaking of Baggage.
1. Chapter 1:Sydney and Victor

One afternoon, Sydney is sitting in the kitchen in one of the chairs at the island because she doesn't want to be in the living room with her parents because they are fighting very loud. A few minutes of sitting in the kitchen, Sydney gets up and walks over to the counter where her mom's phone is sitting and picks up the phone so she can call her Aunt Sarah to come and get her and her brother, Victor. Once she has the phone in her hands, Sydney walks back over the chairs at the island to sit down. As soon as Sydney sits back down, Victor walks into the kitchen and sees that Sydney has their mom's phone in her hands and asks why she has it.

"Sydney, what are you doing with mom's phone?" asks Victor.

"I'm calling Aunt Sarah," said Sydney.

"With mom's phone?" asks Victor.

"Yes," said Sydney.

"Why are you calling Aunt Sarah?" asks Victor.

"I am calling Aunt Sarah because I don't want to be in this house any longer today," said Sydney.

"Ok," said Victor.

"Let me ask you a question," said Sydney.

"What is your question?" asks Victor.

"Do you want to be in this house any longer today?" asks Sydney.

"No," said Victor.

"Ok, then I am calling Aunt Sarah to come and get us," said Sydney.

"Oh, does it have anything to do with the fact that mom and dad is fighting again?" asks Victor.

"Yes," said Sydney.

"Ok, then call Aunt Sarah, please?" asks Victor.

So, Sydney and Victor call their Aunt Sarah to see if she could come and get them because they don't want to be in the house with their parents fighting. Their Aunt Sarah picks up the phone when she saw Julia's name on her phone screen.

"Hello," said Sarah.

"Hello, Aunt Sarah. Victor and I have a question for you," said Sydney.

"Ok, Sydney. What is your question?" asks Sarah.

"Can you come and get me and Victor?" asks Sydney.

"Yes, I can come and get you and Victor and we can go to Fisherman's Wharf," said Sarah.

"Ok, Victor and I have never been to Fisherman's Wharf," said Sydney.

"Can I ask you a question?" asks Sarah.

"What is your question?" asks Sydney.

"Why do you want me to come and get you and Victor?" asks Sarah.

"Victor and I just want to get out of the house for a little bit," said Sydney.

"Ok, then I will be there in 20 minutes," said Sarah.

Sarah and Sydney hung up the phones. Then Sarah was on her way to get Sydney and Victor so that they can go to Fisherman's Wharf. While their Aunt Sarah was on her way to get them, Sydney put their mom's phone back on the counter where Sydney found it. After Sydney put the phone back, she and Victor went to sit on the stairs to wait for their Aunt Sarah to put them up.


	2. Chapter 2:Julia, and Joel

Julia and Joel were in the living room but Julia went to the kitchen to get a drink and Joel follows her into the kitchen. They had been arguing about money but now they are fighting about Sydney and Victor not getting along. Sydney and Victor are sitting on the stairs while Julia and Joel are fighting in the kitchen. Victor looks at Sydney asks were their parents just about them not getting along. Sydney looks back at Victor and yes that they were fighting about them not getting along. Sydney also says that she wish that their parents could have seen them the kitchen a few minutes ago when they were talking to their Aunt Sarah. Victor says that would have been nice for our parents to see even though you made the call to Aunt Sarah. Sydney said yes but you agree with to call Aunt Sarah. Victor said true and Aunt Sarah should be here soon.

Julia and Joel were still in the kitchen fighting when Joel decided to walk out of the kitchen to go back to the living room. Julia followed him.

"Joel, don't you walk away from me," yelled Julia.

"I'm not walking away from you, Julia," yelled Joel.

"Ok, Joel," said Julia.

While Julia and Joel are fighting, Sarah drives up to Julia's and Joel's house to get Sydney and Victor to take them to Fisherman's Wharf. Once Sarah parks her car, she walks up to Julia's and Joel's house and rings the doorbell.

"Who is at the door, Julia," yelled Joel.

"I don't know who is at the door," yelled Julia.

"Well get the door, Julia," yelled Joel.

"Ok," yelled Julia.

Julia goes to the door to see who it is. Julia opens the door and sees that her sister Sarah is at the door.

"Hello, Sarah," said Julia.

"Hello, Julia. I was wondering if I could take Sydney and Victor to Fisherman's Wharf," said Sarah.

"Yes, you can take Sydney and Victor to Fisherman's Wharf," said Julia.

"Ok," said Sarah.

"I will go and get them," said Julia.

"Ok," said Sarah.

So Julia went to get Sydney and Victor. She found them sitting on the steps.

"Sydney and Victor," said Julia.

"Yes," said Sydney and Victor.

"Go put your shoes on," said Julia.

So Sydney and Victor went to put their shoes. After they were done putting on their shoes, they went back downstairs to where their mom was waiting for them.

"Why did we have to put on our shoes?" asks Sydney and Victor.

"You are going to Fisherman's Wharf with Aunt Sarah," said Julia.

"Ok," said Sydney and Victor.

So Sydney, Victor, and Julia went to where Sarah was waiting for them.

"Are we ready to go?" asks Sarah.

"Yes," said Sydney and Victor.

"Ok," said Sarah.

"Have fun. Be good and listen to Aunt Sarah," said Julia.

"We will," said Sydney and Victor.

They said their goodbyes and Julia went back to the living room.

"So who was at the door," yelled Joel.

"My sister was at the door," yelled Julia.

"Well what did you sister want," yelled Joel.

"She wanted to take Sydney and Victor to Fisherman's Wharf," yelled Julia.

"Oh. So did she take them to Fisherman's Wharf," yelled Joel.

"Yes," yelled Julia.

"Ok, then," yelled Joel.

Then Joel cell phone rang. It was his boss calling him into work.

"I have to go to work," yelled Joel.

"Ok," yelled Julia.

So Joel left for work. Julia walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down on the couch. As soon as Julia sat down on the couch, she started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3:Julia and Joel, cont

A few hours later, Julia was still on the couch but she stopped crying when Joel walked through the door. Joel saw that Julia's face was all red.

"Julia, why is your face all red?" asks Joel.

"I was crying," said Julia.

"Why were you crying?" asks Joel.

"I was crying because you were yelling at me," said Julia.

"Oh," said Joel.

"Are you going to talk to me in a nice tone?" asks Julia.

"Yes," said Joel.

"Ok," said Julia.

"I am going to change my clothes," said Joel.

"Ok and take a shower too because you stink," said Julia.

"Ok," said Joel.

So, Joel went up side to take a shower and Julia went to the kitchen to do the dishes. When Joel was done showering, he went back downstairs to see what Julia was doing. Joel walked into the kitchen to find Julia putting two plates with food on the table. Julia told Joel that Sydney and Victor were sleeping over at Sarah's. Then Joel and Julia sat down to eat dinner.


End file.
